Basketball can create chemistry
by CookieandChip
Summary: Most of the happy couples have known each for a long time right? Will that happen to Momoi and Aomine? Who would have thought such a simple game could bring two people together.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first fanfiction so please review! The characters might be a little OCC. Also this is a re write of the first chapter because some people said that it went to fast so I was like why not re write the chapter.

So in this story Momoi Satsuki has a crush on her childhood friend Aomine Daiki. Everyone in the GOM knows well everyone but Aomine Daiki. Enough of the chit chat, here is the story!

It was a normal day at Too Gakuen, with everyone practicing a school sport or walking home with their friends. Well except for a few...

" Where's Aomine?" asked Shoichi the captain of the basketball team. " Ryo, do you know where he is?" "Gomen a

sai senpai, I could of stopped him b-but *starts crying*he gave me this scary look while walking out of the

classroom a-and* starts making a huge puddle out of tears* I'm so sorry that I'm alive"cried Ryo. "It's OK

Ryo*everyone sweat drops*'' said everyone. Besides the only person he listens to is Momoi.*takes out phone and

starts to call momoi* "Hey, Momoi can you bring Aomine to practice?""Oh did* Aho-mine not go? " asked Momoi. " He

hasn't been going for quite a while Momoi" said Shoichi. *Momoi hangs up* beep beep beep went Shoichi's phone.

"That Baka Dai-chan, I bet he is reading on of those "magazines" ," thought Momoi. " Mmmm, where those that

baka usually go? Best bet should be either the rooftop or at the park."

At the rooftop...

"Uhhhh, I'm so tired, I don't wanna go to practice "muttered Aomine. * rooftop door opens* "Aha! I knew you would

be here Dai-chan." said a voice. "Is that you Satsuki?"said Aomine." Of course it is Dai-chan, who else calls you Dai-

chan and drags you to practice?" asked Satsuki." You haven't been attending practice for a long time Dai-chan"

"I'll go to practice, only if you come up here Satsuki." said Aomine." Oh OK" said Satsuki. When Momoi Satsuki

climbed up the ladder there laying in the middle was her love, Aomine with his bag and magazines scattered around

him, or in her case Dai-chan. "Come over here Satsuki,"said Aomine while patting the spot besides him. So Satsuki

slowly walks towards Aomine. All of a sudden Aomine's hand shoots out and pulls Satsuki flush against his body,

with her head fitted at the crook of his neck. " D-Dai-chan, what are you doing?" asked Satsuki. "Shhh, you talk to

much Satsuki; do you notlike this or is it making you feel uncomfortable?" asked Aomine."N-no it's OK,"said

Satsuki." Hahaha, "laughed Aomine *Satsuki pouts* ," You're so cute when you blush"That my friend, only made her

blush ten shades darker. " Dai-chan you -" started Satsuki but was cut off when Aomine recklessly slammed his lips

on Satsuki's . He didn't know what made him pull her down, or kiss her. Maybe it was the way she blushed or

something else. "Dai-chan we should be going to practice now," said Satsuki. " Ehh? Why? Practice is going to end

in 20 minutes or so.' said Aomine. "Well, even if it is only for a few minutes, you should still go-" started Satsuki who

was cut off by Aomine's pretend snoring. "Baka, I've known you long enough to tell the differance between a fake

and a real snore. Guess I'll have to do it the hard way since you won't get that lazy butt of yours off the

ground.''said Satsuki. So Satsuki got a hold of one of Aomine's legs and began to drag him to practice.

Back at Basketball practice...

"UHHHHHHH! Where is that Baka Aomine" yelled Wakamatsu. "SHHHHHHH keep it down!" said the captain." Ryo just

calmed down, now get a mop and start mopping!"

Well this is what happened...

HALF AN HOUR EARLIER

Ryo was snobbing uncontrollably so the captain instructed "First years go get mops, second years buckets third

years and regulars go calm Ryo down!" So the first years ran to the storage room to grab the brooms,while the

second years got the bucket sand everyone else tried to calm the poor guy down. Telling him that it wasn't his fault

that Aomine was so scary and hard to tell him to attend practice.

_Flashback ended_

After calming him down and mopping enough water to water every single plant in the school, they were dead tired.

So the captain decided to cut practice ten minutes early since everyone was so tired and barley had enough

energy left to walk. They all took a shower cleaned up and started walking out the door when they saw Satsuki

walking with one of Aomine's legs on her sholders and the man himself on the ground covered halfway in dust and

dirt . ' Whew! That was tiring."said Satsuki * everyone sweat drops except Aomine* " Ehh, Momoi what are you

doing?" asked Shoichi " Oh, you know when you said to bring Aomine-kun to practice well I brought him to practice."

exclaimed Satsuki."Um, Well where did you find him?" asked Shoichi "Well I found him on the rooftop and tried to

convince him to go to practice but he didn't want to so I dragged him all the way here!" replied Satsuki in a happy

tone. * everyone sweat drops* "Poor Aomine" thought everyone. " Um shouldn't you bring him to the nurse's

office?" asked Shoichi. "Why?" asked Satsuki. "Can people be THAT dense," thought Shoichi. " Well if you look at it

this way Momoi, he is half covered in dust and dirt, it also seems as if he is unconscious." replied Shoichi. " OH MY

GOD!" exclaimed Satsuki" He is unconscious, let's bring him to the hospital!" shouted Satsuki " Also Shoichi, can you

carry him?" So Shoichi, with some help of a team-mate carried the unconscious Aomine to the nurse's office...

Please R&R! *It's his nickname, Kagami also has one too, and it's Baka-gami. Also was this better than the first attempt? If anyone knows a Beta Reader who would enjoy reading this shipping, please PM me! Next chapter, what will happen in the nurse's?


	2. Author's Note

hello there!

This isn't an update, but I will update shortly. I was wondering if anyone has re read the first chapter because I have made some changes to it. The changes aren't small ones, I have re wrote the whole story. So.. That's about it also REVIEW!

-CookieandChip


End file.
